Smile
by websurffer
Summary: Gaara hosts a competition with himself as the prize. GaaLee Implied RR


All Gaara really wanted from life was a comfortable bed, sleep without killing people, and someone who could love him without fearing who he was. The first two were much easier to obtain than the last one, and consequently it was the last one he wanted most. Finding some one who could love him for simply being himself was next to impossible. Heck, people didn't even_ like _him for simply being himself.

As Gaara allowed his head to fall to his desk with a thunk, for once he allowed himself to wallow in self pity. And Shukaku, as usual, decided to voice his opinion on the matter.

'I think you should have a competition.'

"NANI?!"

'Invite people from every village to come compete to be your mate.'

Gaara sighed. "But then some one who wants me only because I'm Kazekage could win…and I wouldn't want that…"

'I have a plan for that. Don't worry, you just send out the invitations, I'll take care of everything else.'

Gaara heaved himself up to inform his secretary of the up coming contest. Allowing the idiot raccoon to boss him around…he must be going crazy…

**OMFGYAOIYAOIYAOIILIKEYAOIYAY**

As Lee proudly posed before the Hokage, he couldn't help but wonder why she had summoned him. He had hear rumors of a top priority mission, but those generally went to ANBU, and while he had progressed to Jounin level, he wasn't part of the ANBU squad.

"Lee," His attention snapped to Tsunade," You are the only shinobi left who can accept this mission and hope to succeed. This does not mean that you must accept, as it is not critical to Konoha that this mission is completed. Anyways, I would like for you to travel to Suna and participate in the competition being held for Gaara-sama's hand in marriage."

**OMFGYAOIYAOIYAOIILIKEYAOIYAY**

Gaara watched worriedly as the contestants poured into the specially fortified room which he had had specially constructed for this contest. His secretary had already screened the applicants, eliminating those she knew would not be compatible with the Kazekage. Never the less, he was still nervous at the sheer number of shinobi entering the area.

Finally, the last ninja entered and the door slammed shut. In the silence that followed, everyone heard the heavy lock click into place and the bar being placed on the outside of the steal door. Gaara turned to face the assembled crowd. It was time.

"You have all been given the teleportation scrolls, correct?" At the nods he received, Gaara continued, "You will use these to escape. If you are injured, use the scroll immediately for the presence of blood will only make it harder on you. What are you going to be escaping from? Me. The competition is this, if you can touch me, you can have me. We begin _now_."

And with that, Gaara released his hold on consciousness and fell into a deep sleep for the first time in years.

**OMFGYAOIYAOIYAOIILIKEYAOIYAY**

Shukaku gazed out at the crowd of quivering mortals before him. Many had teleported away the instant they learned the details of the competition, and while he had promised his host not to kill anyone, he was sorely tempted. As it was, he had plans to seriously maim anyone who drew near, and maybe even some of those who didn't.

Before he could engage any of his plans, however, there was a great boom and a green blur shot across his sight like an arrow. A forearm pressed solidly against his host body's windpipe, cutting off his air from behind. As his vision began to grow dark, the person behind him whispered into his ear.

"I do apologize Gaara-sama, but I could not allow you or these others to be harmed. It goes against my way of the ninja."

**OMFGYAOIYAOIYAOIILIKEYAOIYAY**

When Gaara awoke he became instantly aware of several things. One, the bed he never used in his room was extremely comfortable and warm. Two, he felt better then he had in _years_. Apparently being an insomniac wasn't all it was cracked up to be. And lastly, he was not alone in the bed.

From what his sand was reporting, the other person was male, about a foot taller then him, and was currently sound asleep. This must be the contest winner then…. Gaara braced himself and opened his eyes to take in the form of his future spouse.

The first thing he noticed, as always, were the eyebrows. So, Rock Lee had won his little competition. As Gaara scrutinized him, he couldn't help but note that Lee was very much out of place in his bedroom. Everything but Lee was either blood red or black, tiny touched of silver only underling the colour scheme. The bright green and orange of Lee's typical jumpsuit and leg warmer combination stuck out and contrasted more and more with each passing moment.

The strangest thing by far, however, was Gaara's reaction to Lee's presence. Rather than dread or hate, Gaara felt a strange contented happiness. Lee's presence meant that he had won and, if Shukaku's mutterings were to be believed, Lee had gotten to him before anyone could be harmed.

Gaara felt his facial muscles contract oddly and reached up to feel his expression with the pads of his fingers. So, this is what smiling felt like….smiling for his beautiful green beast.


End file.
